Open Your Heart
by Sonic Hero
Summary: Chaos has captured Sonic and friends, and forces them to do his evil bidding. However, the Sonic team has their own plans... INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

Note: I do NOT own Sonic or Sega or anything having to do with that. Sure I might WANT to, but that's beside the point.

Note: This is meant to be my greatest Sonic fanfic EVER. Please give your honest opinion when reviewing. Thank you for your patronage.

**Prologue**

[10:23 P.M. Station Square Hotel, Room # 316]

"Oh man, what a long day. Even for a day without a problem or global crisis" Said Sonic, getting into his giant blue bed.

"Well, at least we can actually sleep. I mean, it's not like _yesterday._ Now _that _was a big problem" replied Tails, leaning against a wall across from Sonic's bad.

Welcome to Station Square Hotel. This is Sonic and Tails room. Even a small day of no big problems can be a long day. Taking a flight in Tails' X-Tornado, tricking the gullible Knuckles into do something stupid, getting chased by Amy (who likes Sonic), and sometimes getting a bite to eat with Big the Cat. Yes, a day in the life of Sonic and Tails can be a world-wide disaster to getting groceries at the supermarket.

"Oh yeah, the whole ARK thing. That _was _a big thing, almost crashing with the Earth. I'm going to miss Shadow, though." Sonic said, with a little sadness in his voice. "I mean, he saved his life for us."

"Well, that's all in the past now. But for now..." Tails walked over to his yellow bed, which was slightly smaller than Sonic's. "Let's just get some sleep."

"But I want another adventure, Tails!" Sonic slammed his fists onto the springy mattress. "I want to actually find a crisis that I might not be able to handle!" He rolled over toward the window and looked out into the light infested sky "I just... want to find... an adventure..."

And with that, Sonic dozed off and dreamed about his first adventure, when a liquid-like monster was destroying the city, and how Sonic would use the power of the 7 chaos emeralds to restore it to normal. Then a friend, Tikal, helped out and sent it to her shrine, where it would never be found again.

However, there was something new in his dream. Chaos broke out of the shrine and attacked Sonic. Sonic's dream ended at that as he woke up immediately, yelling. Tails woke up, too, yelling and all.

"Sorry I woke you, Tails."

"No, it wasn't you. I... I had a nightmare."

"Then do what I do – think about tomorrow, and what you hope it will be."

Tails rolled away from Sonic's direction. "Tomorrow..." Tails fell fast asleep.

Sonic rolled back in the direction of the window.

_Tomorrow... is another day... tomorrow... will be another adventure... I can feel it... tomorrow... tomorrow........_

**Sonic Hero Productions (a name I made up)**

**Creates a whole new fanfic**

**To be my greatest fanfic EVAH!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen:**

**_Open Your Heart_**

[7:13 A.M.]

"Ohh, man. What a horrible dream..." said Sonic. "Tails? You awake?"

He rolled over in his bed. "What the!?! This isn't my hotel room! Tails? TAILS!"

Sonic got out of bed and looked around. He was a in a grey room with concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. There were no signs of furniture or windows, only the grey bed with tattered sheets. The only light source came from a long hall at the foot of his "bed."

"...well, I guess I'll go check out the hall. Better than staying in this boring, grey room. I might also find some answers..."

Sonic slowly walked down the long, long hallway. The farther he went, the more the light blinded him. Finally, the light faded a little. He finally found the end of the hallway which led to a large, open room. It had aqua green walls, a dome-shaped ceiling with a mural, and there was no furniture. However, the only thing in the room was a set of stone stairs which led to a platform with a chair on it. There appeared to be someone in it, but only the outline was visible.

"You!" Sonic exclaimed, standing at the base of the stairs "You're behind this, aren't you?"

The figure in the chair nodded.

"Then who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me here?"

"All good questions, Sonic" replied a gruff voice from behind him.

Sonic spun around. There stood a yellow fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, an orange rabbit, and a bat. All of them were friends of his, but they didn't look happy to see him.

"Tails!" said Sonic. "And Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge! You're all okay!

"Hmph!" scoffed Rouge the Bat. "Only if you call sleeping on a tattered, grey bed okay"

"Sonic, I'm scared!" Said Cream the Rabbit. "I want to go home..."

"Cream, don't worry. Sonic will get us out of this!" said Amy the Hedgehog. "Right, Sonic?"

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails. "Do something!"

Sonic turned back to the figure in the chair. "You better give us some answers now."

The darkened figure stood from his chair and walked down the stairs, revealing the body. The figure wasn't really human, though. It was a transparent blue thing with big, glowing, green eyes and a visible brain. It was the one from Sonic's dream.

"It's you..." said Sonic. "......Chaos."

"Yes, and I will answer the questions you probably have. You each have one question. You first, bat."

"Right..." said Rouge. "Umm, who are you?"

"I am Chaos. I appeared in your sleep tonight to send you a warning message. I escaped the shrine that _this blue hedgehog _imprisoned me in. I was stuck in that tomb with that girl, Tikal, forced to stay for eternity. It was too much."

Amy stepped forward. "How can you talk? You didn't talk before. You only roared."

"I could always talk. I just never want to talk, unless I am far too angered."

"Where are we?" asked Cream. "I want to go home"

"...we are in a temple on a planet in the furthest section of space"

"What have you done to Tikal?" Said Knuckles, guessing it was his turn. "I thought she was supposed to tame you and keep you in there."

"She did try, she really did. It was so degrading. Let me put it this way... she was delicious..."

Knuckles lowered his head.

Tails stepped forward "How did you bring us here? I thought you said this was the furthest section of space!"

"Well, that would reveal one of my best powers, so that will still remain unanswered."

Chaos turned to Sonic and glared at him. "Your turn..."

Sonic glared at him back. "Why did you bring us here?"

Chaos looked back among everyone.

"I have brought you all here..." Chaos narrowed his glowing, green eyes. "to do my evil bidding..."

_**Stay tuned for the next installment of Open Your Heart!!! Please review!**_

_**-Patrick (AKA Sonic Hero)**_


	2. Part 1: Sonic and Amy

**Part 1: Sonic and Amy**

"Why should we?" Asked Rouge. "Is there any reward involved? Because I'm not doing it unless there's a reward involved."

"You're doing it because I told you to." Replied Chaos, with his eyes narrowed.

"And if I refuse? Because this work is just dumb. I'm not going to do something I don't want-"

Chaos extended his arm around his back and revealed four chaos emeralds. Then with the other hand, he extended his arm at Rouge and picked her up by the head. "Do you know what these are, bat girl?"

"Um, those are-"

"Chaos emeralds..." he said. "I might not have all seven, but even with four of them..." He let go of Rouge.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Cream, sitting quietly.

"I've divided you into six groups..."

".....wait, there's six of us here!" said Tails.

"Oh, did I say six? I meant 3. Stupid author typos..."

Everyone gave a blank expression at Chaos.

"ANYWAY, I have divided you into three groups. The first group will be the blue group. This group has an underwater assignment located in the bottom of Station Square Bay. There is an undersea treasure filled with riches unimaginable. That first team is..."

Everyone leaned in, curiously.

"Sonic... and-"

Sonic budged forward. "Okay, I'll be fine with anyone, as long as it is anyone but-"

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "Amy Rose..."

Amy jumped up and down. Sonic slapped his head. "Did you hear that, Sonic?" Amy asked, while embracing her blue idol. "We actually get to be paired together! Isn't it great, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at everyone else. Snickers and smiles spread the room. Sonic groaned.

"Um, I really hate to break this up, but..."

Everyone turned toward the almost-forgotten Chaos. He pulled out a metallic, oval-shaped object with a red button on it and tossed it to Sonic. "This is your transporter. You are expected to retrieve the sunken treasure by nine o' clock exactly. That's when the red button will flash. Press that button to be transported back here." He glared at him. "That's all you need. Any last words- err, questions?"

"Well, um..." Sonic stammered. "I...can't swim..."

"Hmm, then that's your own problem. Now be gone!!!"

And with that, Chaos swung his arm, making a bright flash fill the room. When the light cleared, Sonic and Amy were gone.

[8:04 A.M, Sonic's house]

Sonic got out of bed and yawned. "Oh... what happened.....? Wait. The dream... was that.......real?" He turned towards Tails' bed. "Tails? You there?" There was no one in his bed. "Meh, must've been a dream. I'm sure Tails is just getting some more food at the st-"

A knock on the door interrupted the rest of his thoughts. He got out of bed, put his shoes on, and opened the door.

"Gooooood morning, Sonikku! Ready to go scuba diving?"

Amy was standing at the door with a picnic basket, goggles, and a large grin.

Sonic sighed. "Guess it was real, huh?"

"Yup! It's going to be fun, isn't it?"

Sonic wanted to say something like "No, it won't be fun because Chaos knows I can't swim, so he's making me go in water just so I can drown in the process of getting the treasure and he paired me up with you just to torture me..." but all he said was "Sure."

"Great! So let's get going!"

"Going? Going where?"

"To the bay, silly! That's where it is!"

Sonic wanted to say more, but before he could, Amy grabbed his wrist and brought him to the bay.

[11:32 Station Square Bay: beach]

"Umm, Amy?" stammered Sonic "Do you know how to... swim?"

"No, but we'll learn how soon enough!" replied Amy. "But don't worry 'bout that now. Let's eat lunch!"

She pulled the picnic basket from behind her back (a trick that most video game characters do) and opened it up. She pulled out a sandwich that had way too much jelly in it. Actually, the jelly was... glowing?

"Amy, please tell me this isn't yet another attempt for sneaking in love potions into the food I eat." Said Sonic.

"Um... Don't be silly, Sonic!" replied Amy. "Now go ahead and eat up! You need your energy if we want to find that treasure!"

Sonic looked at his sandwich. "Um... I think I'll just eat some carrot sticks instead..."

[Later, on a small island in Station Square bay]

After their lunch together, Sonic and Amy took a sailboat rental to an island in the bay. Sonic put on his goggles. "I'll go down first, since..." he started

"Oh, Sonic! You value my safety enough to go first?" Amy asked, smiling.

"...Um, well, actually, I was going to check to see if the treasure was actually in here."

Amy's smile faded. "Oh..."

Sonic slowly got on his hands and knees and lowered his head into the water and looked around. There was no treasure here. He got out of the water. "No treasure." He said. "This was just some trick to get us to drown."

"What? There's got to be a treasure!" said Amy, disappointed.

Amy put on her goggles and slowly descended into the water. She lowered her head into the water and looked in every direction. Finally, she caught a glimpse of something shiny to the west.

She looked back up at Sonic and pointed west. "There! Over there!" she exclaimed. "I saw it! The treasure is over there!" She hoped up and down with excitement.

Sonic was taken back. "What?" He slowly got back in the water and looked underwater in that direction. He was surprised. There, in the west, the glowing light was flashing. He looked back above the water at Amy.

"I guess you're right, Amy." Said Sonic. "I guess there is treasure in this-"

Sonic fell forward. "Amy! Something's dragging me down!!" Sonic slowly slid down into the water. Amy grabbed hold of Sonic, but the wetness was too slippery, and forced Amy backwards. "Amy! Help me!!!" Sonic managed to say before sinking into the water.

Amy looked down into the water. "Sonic!!!!!" She nervously paced her steps. "What do I do? What do I do!?! My darling Sonic is about to drown! I can't go in there! I can't swim either! If I go after him, I'll drown, too! Why can't I be like my Sonic and risk my life? After all he has done..." She looked back into the water.

"After all he has done..... Okay, Sonic. I'll do it. I'll save you, Sonic. Like you've always done... for me..."

And with those words, she dived into the water to save Sonic.... for all that he has done...

_**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Please review this!!! I put hard work into writing this! I would really appreciate it if I had more reviews....**_

**_Anyway, thank you for reading. Please tune in next time for the next exciting, thrilling, heart-warming installment of..._**

_**Open Your Heart!!!!**_


	3. Part 1: Rescues, Rumbles, and Romance

**Chapter 3: rescues, rumbles, and romance**

"_I have to save Sonic... for all he has done for the world... for the people..... for me...."_

Amy finally made contact with the sea floor. She looked around franticly for Sonic. To her right, Sonic was lying on the ground, motionless. She ran as fast as the water pressure allowed her to. Finally, she had reached Sonic. She immediately picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. Her air was almost out. The only thing she could think about was a giant floating 5 above her head.

"Must find an air bubble..." she thought in her head. She found a bubble the size of her. The number changed to 4. She ran to the bubble and sucked half of it. The 4 disappeared. She also took Sonic's head and shoved it into the bubble. The bubble disappeared. Sonic started coughing. She ran over to another bubble and sucked up a little less than the last one. She then did the same for Sonic and had him suck up the bubble.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw Amy's face. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew that Amy knew that he was alive. She found the island they were on before and started running to it.

The 5 came up in her head again. Sonic also had the same **_5_**. She started running faster, but the water slowed her down. **_4._** She felt Sonic falling off her shoulder. She turned and saw Sonic standing up next to her. **_3._** He took Amy by the wrist and ran about twice the speed as Amy. **_2_**. The two finally felt the ground slant upward. **_1._** Amy's feet barely touched the ground. The tree on the island was visible. **_0._** Amy and Sonic both closed their eye and jumped as high as they could.......

**SPLASH!!!!!!**

Sonic and Amy came out bursting from the water, gasping for air. They both landed softly on the sand on their backs. The two looked straight into the sky, breathing heavily. After a few seconds later, Sonic got off his back and stood up. Amy stood up a few seconds after. Amy looked at Sonic who was still looking off into the water.

"You know, you didn't really have to save me" he started. "I was fine on my own."

Amy looked at him blankly. "I risk my life for you, I give you air, I save your life. That's all you can say?"

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a small tremor.

"What's happening!?!" Amy said. The shaking increased. Amy fell over. The shaking became violent. Sonic fell over. Suddenly, it became dark. They both looked at the sun, but there was something as big as a two-story building blocking it. The shaking stopped and Amy and Sonic got up. The large object jumped high into the air and over the island. Its landing cause an even larger shake and thirty-foot waves.

As Amy and Sonic got up from the new earthquake, they saw the large thing. It was a Giant Squid-greenish-blue, big red eyes, and tentacles flying all about. It let out a long, low-pitched roar.

The squid spewed a purplish ink around, making a large circle about five times the size of the island. The ink immediately turned into a green ring of fire. Back on the island, Amy panicked.

'What are we going to do?" She yelled. "It's too big for me!"

"I don't think I can beat it by myself!" Sonic replied.

Amy and Sonic looked at each other.

"Are you thinking...?" Sonic said, with a determined smile.

"Yeah!" Amy said, also smiling. "I'll get the left side! You take the right!"

She took off running at the squid. She jumped up and down, trying to get its attention. The squid finally threw a tentacle at Amy, which she dodged. She climbed onto the tentacle and ran up toward the Squid.

Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to get to the top as well. He found a tentacle and climbed on top. He ran up the tentacle in no time. Finally, they were both on the squid's head.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Amy.

"Give me your hammer! I have an idea!" said Sonic, extending his arm toward Amy.

She tossed her Piko-piko hammer across to Sonic. Sonic jumped off the squid's head and hung onto its nose. He climbed up and held the hammer the wrong way. He jabbed the hammer into the squid's right eye. The squid let out an ear-piercing cry. He jerked the hammer back out.

"Amy!" he shouted. "I need you to get back on the island! I'll handle the squid!"

"No, Sonic!" she shouted back. "I won't lose you again!"

Sonic jabbed the hammer in the squid's other eye. "GO!!!"

Amy jumped off the squid's head and ran off the edge of a tentacle and landed on the island. The giant squid roared another great roar and slowly plummeted backwards into the water, waves everywhere, along with Sonic.

Amy cried out from the island. "Sonic!!!"

No answer was heard. The waves finally ceased and nothing was there. Amy sat down on the sand, hoping that Sonic would come back to the surface.

Meanwhile, in the bottom of the bay, Sonic desperately tried pulling the hammer out of the squid's eye. **_5._** He thought about Amy, and how she saved his life. And he yelled at her for it. **_4._** He thought that at least he did something for her to repay her for it. **_3. _**But to make her even happier, he thought, I need to live... **_2._** He grabbed the hammer and pulled his hardest. Finally, the hammer budged out. **_1._** The hammer was actually filled with air. It slowly made its way to the surface. **_0._** Sonic tried kicking and waving his arms, but it didn't help speed up. He could see the surface of the water. He got on the hammer and made one last jump......

**SPLASH!**

Amy looked up and saw a blue ball blasting out of the water.

"Sonic?" She said.

The blue ball came back into the water. Amy stood there, hoping Sonic would surface again. The blue thing came back to the surface, next to a yellow thing. Amy focused on them. It was Sonic, and the hammer.

Sonic saw Amy jumping up and down on the island. He smiled a little. A few minutes later, he finally floated onto the island. He slowly got up onto his feet and walked to Amy. He held out his hand, which the hammer was in.

"Amy," he said. "Your hammer."

Amy looked blankly at the hammer.

"What's wrong?" Sonic finally spoke up.

Amy answered by embracing Sonic tightly.

"Thank you Sonic!" She exclaimed. "For the squid...for saving my life... for everything!"

Sonic felt a warm feeling down in his heart which he had never felt before. He started to smile a little. "Amy..." He started. "You always make it up by showing that you really care for me. It just... I... Well..."

_BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!_

They nearly jumped at the sound. Sonic backed away and found the weird gadget that Chaos had given him half-buried in the sand.

"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed. "We totally forgot about the treasure! What are we going to do!?!"

Sonic picked up the gadget and stared at it. "...If Chaos wants the treasure..." Sonic wound up his arm and threw the gadget far off into the distance. "...then Chaos will have to get the treasure himself."

"Are you sure about this?" Said Amy, from behind.

"Yeah, it's all right. Besides, I've beaten him before, haven't I?" Said Sonic, walking toward Amy. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Amy." He said, to calm her down. "Let's go home."

Amy nodded and got in the sailboat followed by Sonic and started off to Station Square.

(9:08 PM, sailboat)

Amy sat in front of the boat. Sonic soon joined her.

"We should be okay for the rest of the way." He said. He noticed that Amy didn't have her cheerful, Amy-like face on. "Something wrong?" He finally said.

"Why don't you ever tell me how you feel about me?" She said, looking off in the distance.

Sonic looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I always get in some sort of mishap, and you always come and save me..." She finally looked at him. "Why do come to rescue me all the time?"

Sonic looked surprised. "What?" was all that he could get out. "Well... umm..."

"See?" Amy interrupted. "You won't even admit it!"

"Admit? Admit what?"

"You won't even admit that you love me!"

Sonic glared at her. "Look, I always save you because I'm a hero. You're always getting in trouble and I'm the one always saving you. If you think there's any other reason, then you're crazy." And with that, he stormed off to the side of the boat.

Amy felt like she had hurt Sonic. She slowly walked over to Sonic and sat next to him.

"You're not the person I want to see right now." Sonic said, before Amy could start. Amy got up half-way, leaned over to Sonic, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked back to the front of the boat.

A few minutes later, Sonic soon joined Amy at the front of the boat. "Look, I'm sorry..."

Amy didn't take her eyes off the city up ahead.

Sonic took a deep breath. "The reason why I save you... it's, well, because..."

"I love you too, Sonic." She hugged Sonic with her cheerful smile. Sonic hugged her, too.

They both heard a distant pop, followed by a sizzling sound. They both looked at the city. The sky was illuminated with lights of red, blue, green, and many other beautiful colors.

"Wow, Sonic!" Amy said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sonic glanced from Amy to the fireworks, then back to Amy. "It sure is, Amy. It sure is..."

The both of them watched the fireworks for the rest of the night, leaning one each other's shoulder, and holding hands. It was, indeed, a very beautiful moment for the new, famous pair, Sonic and Amy.

**(END OF PART ONE)**

_Thunder, Rain and Lightning, danger, water rising._

_Clamor, sirens wailing. It's such a bad sign._

_Shadows, dark creatures. Steel clouds floating in the air._

_People run for shelter. What's going to happen to us?_

_All the steps we take, all the rules make, all the pain at stake._

_I can see the Chaos in everyone who are we, what can we do?_

_You and I are the same in the way that we have our own style that we won't change._

_Yours is filled with evil and mine's not. There is no way I can lose._

_Can't hold on much longer-But I will never let it go_

_I know it's a one-way track-Tell me now how long this will last_

_I'm not going to be this way-Nor will I count on the others._

_Close my eyes and feel the burn-Now I see what I've got to do_

_Open your ears, it's going to be all right._

That was the end of part one. Please review, I live on reviews! More reviews, more chapters!

Keep reviewing,

Writing,

And enjoying!

-Sonic Hero


	4. Part 2: Tails and Cream

**Chapter 4: Tails and Cream**

Note: COME ON, GUYS! No one is reviewing! Please review! I like reviews, whether they're good or bad! Review!

"Well, um..." Sonic stammered. "I...can't swim..."

"Hmm, then that's your own problem. Now be gone!"

And with that, Chaos swung his arm, making a bright flash fill the room. When the light cleared, Sonic and Amy were gone.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"They can't hear you, fox boy" said Chaos. "He and his little girlfriend are back at their homes. But enough about them. You, fox, are going to be paired with the bunny."

The two looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to chaos.

"Your job," he continued, "considering your age, will be the easiest of the three"

They both smiled.

"Rob the Station Square National Bank."

Their smiles quickly faded. "That's awful!" Cream finally spoke up. "How could you make us do such a thing!"

Chaos stretched his bluish, gel-like arm out about 20 times its original length, and then smacked Cream all the way toward the other side of the room. Everyone gasped with fear.

"Anyone else have any comments?" Chaos asked, while slowly returning his arm to normal length. Everyone stayed quiet. "Good."

Cream, on the other side of the room, started to cry quietly. Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails ran to help her out.

"I've made my point clear," said Chaos. "Get to the bank, take the money, leave. Now get to it!"

He waved his arm through the air, and a blinding white light occurred. After a few seconds passed, the light cleared. Knuckles and Rouge found out that they, along with chaos, were the only ones left.

(8:36 A.M. Tails' room)

The light outside shone through the window. Tails tossed and turned in his round, yellow bed. Finally, the light was too much, and woke up Tails. He yawned and stretched his arms out. "Oh, that was such a weird dream..." he said. "Remember that blue guy? He..." He stopped, noticing Sonic wasn't in his bed. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. "Hmm, must be at the grocery store. Oh well, I'll tell him when he gets back."

He got out of bed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day, with birds flying, the waves swaying, and everything looked just perfect. "Hmm, I would usually go to the lab right now and work on some things..." he said. "Well, there's nothing to fix anyway. I'll just go for a walk."

He turned away from the window, ran across the room, and went out the door.

(9:01 A.M. Station Square, 6th Street)

Tails walked down the street, viewing his surroundings. 6th street was amazing, no matter what eyes got the chance to see it. Cars slowly drove around the block.Tall, 5 story buildings everywhere you look. Flowers, trees, and grass where cement, building and street didn't occupy, and friendly people standing in the streets, that will always want to talk to you. It even had a casino, highway, theme park, and beach there! Anyway, back to Tails.

"Let's see... I guess I can go to Twinkle Park... maybe, never mind, I'll just head to the beach." He went through the hotel lobby, passed the two elevators, and went through the sliding the glass door. Outside, there was a pool, two girls, and an entrance to the beach. The fox went around the pool and toward the beach's entrance.

"Ah, this is a nice place to relax," Tails said. "And what a bright day out, too! Hmm, I guess I'll make a sandcastle!"

Tails found a spot near the water and started building his castle. Being a master architect, it wasn't much of a challenge. Then a familiar, high-pitched voice stopped him.

"Hi Tails!"

Tails turned around. It was Cream. She had her arms behind her, as always, but looked kind of sad.

"Hi, Cream!" said Tails. He noticed how sad she looked. "You okay?"

"Well, umm, did you have a weird dream last night? We were all gathered in the big room?"

Tails didn't like how she sounded. "Yeah... wait, how did you know about-"

Cream pulled her arms out from behind her back. She held a round, silver-like object with a red light.

Tails stared at it, and couldn't find anything to say. "Oh," was all that came out.

"Tails, I'm scared," Cream cried. "I don't want to do this! It's too mean!"

"But Cream, we have to!" Tails said. "If we don't..." he shuddered. "The point is, we're doing it."

Cream sighed. "Okay, I guess we'll do it. But how are we going to get it done? I mean, it _is _a bank..."

"Let's go to my lab. We can go over the plan there."

Cream signed again. "Okay..." she said, and then followed Tails to 6th street.

Tails put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Cream. We'll be just fine..."

Will their break-in succeed? Will they get caught? Is there a new couple forming? Tune in for the next time I feel like updating!

_-Sonic Hero_


	5. Part 2: The Break in

**Chapter 5: The Break-in**

Note: Here's an extra-long chapter for Open Your Heart, full of action and romance. Bon Appetite!

**(10:32 A.M. Station Square Park)**

Tails and Cream sat on the bench in Station Square Park. Hey both looked around and checked if anyone was looking. No one was. After all, it was still morning. No one was there. Tails reached behind his back and pulled out a large white paper that looked like a blueprint of some sort.

"This is the map of Station Square Bank." Tails explained. "The most secured bank in the world." Cream gulped. He pointed to a large rectangle in the center of the map. "Here's the cash vault. It obviously contains the money we're looking for. Getting in will be the hard part, getting out will be easier."

Cream interrupted. "Why? I mean, wouldn't it be as hard getting in as it would be getting out?" Tails shook his head. "Actually, no, because we have this." He pulled out the round, silver device given to them from chaos. "We'll hide in the cash vault until it becomes exactly nine. Then we'll teleport out of the bank, money and all." Cream nodded. "I still feel bad about doing this..." Tails nodded. "Me too, but it has to be done." Cream tried to hold back tears. "Okay. But how will we get in?" Tails smiled.

"I got a plan..."

**(12: 47 P.M. Station Square Bank)**

Cream and Tails walked up to the side of Station Square Bank. Tails looked at the entrance to make sure no one was looking. No one was there. Tails gave Cream a thumbs-up sign. She nodded and flew up to the center of the pulled out a small drilling device. She could remember the instructions clearly in her mind. _Fly to the center of the east wall, and drill through it. It should be the only place where the sensors don't touch. It should be marked. _Cream looked around her and found a small red dot. She placed the drilling device on the dot and pressed a button. The drill was very quiet, but went slow. Her large ears, which enabled her to fly, were getting tired. She pressed the button again to stop drilling, and then landed on the ground. After taking a break, she'd repeat the process again.

Meanwhile, Tails got out a high-tech laptop and turned it on. He walked inconspicuously to the wall on the opposing side of the wall Cream was by. He pulled out a wire which was attached to the computer controlled it with his laptop. The wire moved in mid-air and toward the wall. Tails found a small hole and fit the wire into it. After that, he turned on the camera which was attached to the end of the wire. He looked at all the other, colored wires and shuffled the wire through them all. Finally, a small green wire caught his attention. The wire made its way toward the wire and wrapped itself around it. On Tails' screen, he got an image of the money vault's security camera. He froze the image and saved it to the wire. He then moved it to a red wire, which was the wire that brought the security camera's picture to the security guards. Tails' wire wrapped around that one and saved the frozen image over the video, making it look like nothing was happening. Now Cram could get into the vault without the notice of the security guards.

Cream was on the other side of the wall. "Almost there, just one more drill." She thought. She flew up one last time and started drilling as fast as she could. Finally, the hole was finally through the wall. The hole was about the size of her head, though. Cheese, her pet chao, came out from behind her. A chao is a small, bluish creature with a yellow dot above its head. Cheese was the name of Cream's chao. "Cheese, get inside the hole and make it wider." she told her chao, quietly. "Chao, chao!" Cheese replied, quietly. Cheese jumped into the hole, as Cream slowly floated to the ground to rest. Cheese kicked and punched the sides of the hole until it was about twice its original size. Cheese flew down to Cream and landed on her head. "Chao cha-o!" he said, happily. Cream patted his head. "Good job!" she whispered. Cream flew up to the hole and squeezed through.

She tried to remember what the next step was. _The hole should take you to the second floor. There are two guards in this room, so try to take them out. _Cream sighed. "Why..." She slid across the wall of an empty room. She wondered where the two guards were. Right after thinking that, a guard came into the room and turned the direction away from Cream. Cream took Cheese out and threw him at the guard. Her throw isn't that strong, but after having experience with her robot friend, Emerl, she and her chao have mastered the throw. After being thrown by Cream, Cheese gained velocity until it was nothing more than a blue blur. Cheese stroke the guard with such force, the guard fell to the ground, paralyzed. Cheese quietly ran back to Cream. The other guard, also not noticing Cream, ran to the guard. He quickly took out a walkie-talkie. Cream quickly threw Cheese again at the other guard. The guard fell to the ground and dropped the walkie-talkie. Cream retrieved Cheese again.

Meanwhile, in the security room of the bank, the guards disabled the wire that Tails had laid on the security cameras and saw what Tails and Cream were doing. Two guards that were monitoring the security cameras were in the dim, monitor-filled room along with the owner of the bank, watching the rabbit in the dress beat up the guards. One of the guards turned to the owner. "Should we wend more guards?" the guard asked. "We have a lot of them." The other guard added. The owner simply shook his head. "No, let's not put any more lives at stake." he said. "Instead..." he paused. He turned to one of the guards. "Fredrick?" The guard saluted. "Sir?" "Go get Guard robot number 8." The soldier saluted. "Yes sir." The guard got up and started for the door. "Oh, and one more thing," the boss added. The guard stopped and turned. "They're just kids. Go easy on them at first. Besides, we've got plenty of robots." The guard nodded. "Will do, sir." He turned back to the door and left the room.

Tails made his way to the other side of the wall, and spinning his tails like a helicopter, flew up into the hole Cream had made. Cream turned around and saw Tails again. "Now what do we do?" She asked him. "Now we get into the center of the room and drill downward." He brought another drill like Cream's. They both drilled into the floor of the second floor and the ceiling of the first floor. Finally, the hole was big enough for both Cream and Tails to fit through.

**(7:00 P.M. Money vault – 2 hours until departure)**

Cream and Tails both squeezed through the hole and into the vault. They both looked around. The room was very large – about the size of an apartment complex. Moneybags, gold bars, and coins filled the shelves and walls of the vault. Tails got out a large vacuum-like machine and turned it on. It worked like the drill. I was very quiet, but it didn't go very fast, and you press a button to turn it on and off. Cream pulled one out as well, and started sucking the money into the machine. Tails did the same. It took a while, but they managed to get the entire vault cleared of money.

**(8:54 P.M. Money vault (center) – 6 minutes until departure)**

After collecting all the money, the two kids both met in the center of the vault and rested. Tails put his cash-sucking machine behind his back. "That took forever," he sighed. "Do you think they didn't notice?" Cream just looked down in silence. Tails walked to her. "Cream? You okay?" Cream dropped her sucking machine on the ground. "I... I stole..." she said. "I'm... a criminal..." She broke out into tears. Tails patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Cream." he said. Cream shook her head. "No it isn't!" she yelled. "I've never stolen anything in my life! Not a single thing! How am I supposed to take robbing a bank?" Tails sighed. "I feel sorry about it, too, Cream. This isn't easy. Please, don't cry." Cream sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I'll try."

After a few seconds, Cream had stopped crying. "Okay," she said. "I'm done." Tails smiled. "Good. Now just take a deep breath and forget about everything that just happened." Cream inhaled deeply, and then breathed out. "Thank you, Tails. I feel much better, now." Cheese smiled, too. "Chao!" Cream giggled. "He says thank you." Tails smiled and pat Cheese on the head. "You know, I couldn't have pulled this off without you two." Cream smiled back. "And this means that the blue meanie won't be mad at us!" Tails looked at Cream. "I guess there were some good things about this after all." Cream looked back at Tails, dead silent. Cheese then had an idea. He flew up behind Cream's head and pushed her head slowly into Tails. Finally, the chao steeped back and looked at the two.

Tails and Cream were both kissing, with their eyes wide open, surprised.

They both pulled away from each other in embarrassment. Cheese was smiling. "Chao ch-ao!" he said. Cream glared at Cheese. "Why did you do that, Cheese?" she asked. He flew up next to Cream and whispered in her ear. 'What? No!" she said. "Of course I don't!" Cheese nodded. "Well, think what you want, but you're wrong." Cream said, blushing. "What is it?" asked Tails, listening to the conversation. "Nothing!" Cream said, blushing nervously. "Nothing at all!"

Tails looked at his watch. "It's a minute till nine. We should take out that transporter." He reached behind him, but couldn't find it. "Umm, Cream?" he asked, nervously. "Do you have the transporter?" Cream was confused. "No, I thought you had it!" Tails looked around him. "Where is it?" Cream gasped. What if it's...?"

**(9:00 P.M. Station Square Park)**

A young boy was playing in a small sandbox in the park, digging up as much as he could. While he was digging, he dug up a round, silver object with a red, glowing button in the sand. "What is this?" he asked. Suddenly, an older woman came by. "Danny, it's getting close to bedtime!" she said. "Let's go!" The boy sadly threw the device into the sandbox. After a blinding flash, all the sand in the sandbox was gone.

Will out two heroes ever make it out? Why did Cheese make the two kiss? And shouldn't the world's most secure bank in the world have better security? Find out in the final chapter for part 2! Thanks for reading! Oh, one last thing...

**REVIEW!**


	6. Part 2: The Grand Escape

_Author's note: Allright, I'm very sorry about how long it's been since I've updated, well, anything. With luck, I'll gain more... motivation to complete this fanfic. I've got it all planned out (well, most of it), now I just need to sit down and do it. Oh, and please review._

**Chapter 6: The Grand Escape**

Cream started to sob. "No... Now we'll never get back!" she said. "Chaos is going to be angry at us!" She broke into tears. "I don't want to die!" Tails tried to make her calm down, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Cream, please don't cry..." he said, trying not to cry himself. "We've found a bright side to everything else tonight so far. We can do this." Cream wiped away her tears. "What do we do, then?" Tails was silent. "Well... umm... it's not 9 yet." Cream shook her head. "We won't make it! It's too late!" Tails smiled and outstretched his hand to her. "We can always try." Cream stopped crying and took his hand as Tails pulled her up. She smiled. "Thanks, Tails. I fell better now."

Tails looked at his watch. About 50 seconds remained until Nine o' clockwas over. He pulled out another gadget from behind his back and pressed a button. A glass-shattering explosion along with a bright, white light surrounded them. Cream and Tails both shielded themselves. The light and sound both stopped as abruptly as it started. They both opened their eyes and looked around them. Nothing changed. There appeared to be nothing on fire or demolished. "What just happened?" Cream asked. "It's the affect of this device." Tails claimed, while placing the device behind him. "It slows down time a little for the both of us. We should only have about 5 minutes left. You know, just so we don't take any chances." Cream grabbed the money-sucking device and threw it onto the ground. "Let's just leave one of these behind. Maybe Chaos won't notice?" Tails nodded. "Okay, but let's not waste much time here anymore. Let's get out of here." Tails flew back up the hole in the ceiling with Cream following close behind.

Getting out of the hole, the two heroes made their way to the hole in the wall where they had made their way in, earlier. They ran to the wall, but realized it was gone. They searched the wall, but found no hole. Tails was confused. "Wasn't this the wall you drilled through?" he asked Cream. Cream was as puzzled as Tails. "Yeah, but there's no hole! Maybe... someone fixed it?" Suddenly, Cheese sprang up. "Chao! Chao!" he yelled, pointing to the apposing wall. Cream noticed and looked in the direction he was pointing. Tails noticed as well, and realized what everyone was staring at.

"Mission: destroy thieves... retrieve money... Status: battle condition... Initiating battle mode." Said the large, heavily armed battle android they were staring at. The feet were covered in spikes; its torso had armor that could probably survive a thousand bullets. Upon its shoulders were large laser cannons and its hands were giant fists that shot an image to you of it grabbing you by the neck. The two kids ran in two different directions as the robot chased after them, firing its lasers like crazy. It may have been heavily armed, but it moved incredibly slowly.

Cream and Tails had both reached the other side of the room. They were both trying to catch their breath. Tails was the first to speak. "That robot... it's... actually... going super-fast..." he gasped. "Since we're also... moving super-fast... we'll all be moving at the same speed..." Cream was confused. "But why?" she asked. "Why is it moving at the same speed, if WE were the ones with the effect of that device you had?" Tails shook his head. "This bank, along with great security, is known for having the best technology as well." Tails explained. "It's probably in the programming."

The robot was coming closer. "Then what should we do, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails just stared. "Tails?" Cream repeated. "I... I don't know..." Tails said. "This robot's gonna tear us apart." He sunk to the floor. "We're doomed." Cream glanced at the robot, then back at Tail. She stuck her hand out to him. "We can always try." She said, smiling.

Tails turned to her. Her face was gleaming with hope. Cream had always been scared, and had sometimes lost hope, but now she was different. Cream has lost her fears and gained her hope. Tails smiled, too. "Okay, Cream." He said, standing back up. "And... Tails?" Cream asked. "Thanks for helping. I feel much better about this, now." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Tails was at a loss for words. Cheese came out from behind Cream as she let go. "Chao! Cha-o!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. Cream nodded. "Let's go."

The robot lifted its right arm, aiming it at the kids. A rocket came out of the top and fired at a fairly slow speed at them. Cream and Tails ran away from the attack and landed to the side of the robot. The rocket explosion resulted in a gaping hole in the wall. Before the robot could react, Tails noticed something behind the robot. "Cream! Look!" Cream turned to what Tails was looking at. There was a large, cylindrical container on the back of the robot, which had a small lightning bolt label on the side. "The robot's power supply!" Tails shouted. "It's on its back!" Cream ran behind the robot. She grabbed the over-sized battery and tried prying it loose. Without much effort, it came off.

Cream turned to Tails with confusion. "Thanks for the info, but..." Cream started. "Why was it so easy to get off?" Tails shrugged. "Who cares?" he claimed. "We got it off. That's all that matters, right?" Cream sighed. "I guess so. Look, that rocket the robot fired earlier created an escape hole! Let's go!" Tails nodded, and followed Cream out the hole in the wall.

_(Outside – 3 minutes 34 seconds remaining)_

The two kids, followed by Cheese, flew down to the ground. "Tails?" She asked. "How much time left?" Tails pulled out his device. "Three and a half minutes." He replied. "We can walk it from here." Cream nodded as the two started for the park. "That is," he continued. "As long as we don't encounter anymore..." "ROBOTS!" Cream shouted. Tails nodded. "Exactly." He looked forward, and his face filled with fear. "Oh..."

Ahead of them was what must have been the largest group of large, heavily armed robots ever gathered. About 30 or 40 robots had filled the street, particularly the street between them and the park. Each one looked exactly like the one they had just fought. They all stared at the two petrified kids with a glare that could shatter ice.

"_Destroy intruders"_ they echoed in a loud, monotone voice.

The two kids screamed as they ran away in opposite directions – Cream to the left, Tails to the right – and the robot armada slowly brought up their arms up to a shooting position. The two kids took flight above the entire army as the robot's prepared for their firing. They both met above the center.

"Tails!" Cream shouted. "There's two many! It'll take us forever to destroy them all!"

The robots all started moving their rocket-launching arms toward the new location.

"So far, all we've really depended on is luck," Tails remarked. "And it's worked for us so far." He outstretched his hand to her. "We really have no other choice, now do we?"

Cream just stared. This must have been the most intimidating of events she had ever experienced. Then again, Tails did have a point. He always did. Why not take his advice like always?

Rather than taking his hand, Cream hugged Tails, still flying in the air. Tails didn't know what to do. Too many things were happening at once.

**BOOM!**

A few booms all sounded at once to create one, loud explosion. Tails immediately pushed Cream out into a nearby building. Cream looked back at Tails and saw multiple missiles moving toward him.

"Tails!" Cream cried out in an effort to warn him. The missiles collided into each other and created a large, fiery explosion that sent metal pieces flying. Cream shielded herself from the metal shards as best as she could.

After the dust was gone, she looked to where Tails was. He was gone. "Tails!" she called out again. She took flight and flew above the army in an attempt to find Tails. Finally, she spotted him next to another building on the other side. She swooped down to his height. Tails was leaning heavily against the building, breathing heavily. He didn't look too damaged, with the exception of a bleeding wound on his left arm, a bleeding nose, and a bruise on his right leg.

"Tails!" she said again. "Are you okay?"

Tails gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Thanks. I may be able to still fight." Cream smiled too. Tails got up from the wall. "Let's beat these guys before they launch more rockets.

Cheese came out from behind Cream "Chao!" He said. Cream patted him on the head. "Cheese will help too!" They faced the army. The robots were finally done reloading their rockets. "Let's go, Tails."

(1 minute 35 seconds remaining)

Tails ran off in one direction and electrocuted the robots with some type of gizmo with two rods on the front which were generating sparks. He pressed the rods into the robots, one by one, and short-circuited them.

Cream was in another direction, manually removing the batteries as they did before, whilst Cheese pounded the robots in the head as a diversion. It was slower, but much more affective.

Finally, only two robots remained alive. The others lay in ruins on the ground. The one on the left launched one at Cream. She jumped in the air and grabbed it. Upon landing, she threw the rocket back at the robot, blowing it to pieces. The other one launched another at Tails. Tails jumped onto the rocket, swerved it back toward the robot, and jumped off. The robot exploded in the same result as the first.

Finally, all the robots were totaled, and lay in a wreck on the street. The playground was now in clear view. The two kids made a mad dash to the park.

(56 seconds left)

The two kids finally got to the park. They searched the park thoroughly, but found no sign of the device. Finally, they arrived at the sandbox, where they noticed there was no sand in it at all. Cream looked closer, and found that in the corner was the spherical, shiny device. Tails picked it up, but noticed it was not glowing.

"What's going on here?" he said. "It's nine! The light should be on, meaning we can teleport!" He pressed the button, but nothing happened. Cream, still looking at the empty sandbox replied. "Umm, Tails? I think I may know why." Tails also looked at the sandbox. There was not a single pebble in it. "Do you think that maybe it...?" Cream asked. Tails sat at a nearby bench. Cream soon joined him.

"It's over." He said. "We're done for." Cream patted his back, in an effort to reassure him. "It's okay," she said. "I mean, well, the others are sure to have done _their _part, right? I'm sure he won't take it all out on us. Tails smiled. "Thanks..." There was a long pause afterward.

"Tails..." Cream finally spoke up. "Thank you for saving me. I was almost gone back there." She leaned onto his shoulder. Tails blushed. "Umm, uh, you're... you're welcome."

"And how you always cheered me up," she continued. "Whenever I was sad..."

Cheese came out from behind her again. This time, he whispered in Cream's ear. She giggled. Tails was curious. "What is it?" Cream tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek. It only lasted about two seconds, but at that moment, it had felt if time had frozen. Tails head was all red. He couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, a quick, white flash separated the two, and time went normally again. "What was that?" he asked, in an effort to change the subject. "I'm not sure," Cream replied. "I'm sure it was just a car or something. She turned back to him and hugged. "Thank you, Tails." Tails finally smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you too, Cream." Cream nuzzled her face into Tails soft, yellow fur as they both drifted to sleep.

**END OF PART 2!**

Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic! In part three, Knuckles and Rouge hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. And, as you're well aware of, they become more cooperative than before... or more? Tune in next time for the next cliff-hanging, romance-engulfed, action-packed installment of Open Your Heart! Ciao!

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chanted gleefully.

No, not that kind of... never mind... good night, everybody!

_-Sonic Hero_


End file.
